Cespenar
|allegiance = Neutral |level =1 |hit_points =10 |xp_value =15 |area = Pocket Plane |place = |strength = 9 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 54 |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 20 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 7 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = Pickpockets 100 |natural_ac = 10 |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 16 |s_v_wand = 17 |s_v_polymorph = 18 |breath = 20 |s_v_spell = 19 |fire = 100 |magical_fire = 100 |cold = 100 |magical_cold = 100 |electricity = 100 |acid = 100 |magic = 100 |slashing = 100 |crushing = 100 |piercing = 100 |missile = 100 |effects = Regen 2HP/sec |ai_scripts = *Left ring – Ring (INVULNER.itm) *Cloak – Cloak of Reflection |creature_code = BOTSMITH.cre }}Cespenar is an imp who flies around the Pocket Plane in Throne of Bhaal. He was originally Bhaal's butler and for a certain price and components, he can improve or fuse items to make them stronger. Although he can't be killed by Gorion's Ward, they can still hurt him. An exception to this is if Gorion's Ward becomes a mind flayer through the limited wish or shapechange spells, and attacks Cespenar with the mind flayer’s intelligence drain ability. Cespenar, Cromwell and Maheer are the only characters in Baldur's Gate II who can create new or improve existing items. List of items Quotes *"Ooo! Needs must I look through your belongings? Match them to recipes, must I? Let me see..."BOTSMITH.dlg; State 4 * "Hmmm. You know you gots quiver of bolts here, right? I can upgrades it so it makes +2 bolts. Crossbows be sucky, but not quite so sucky with better bolts. 5,000 gold and it be yours."BOTSMITH.dlg; State 145 * "Okay... hmmm... maybe has something here. By the way, I organizes all your shoes, okay?"BOTSMITH.dlg; State 139 * "I... hey, what is this? A hood? You off to visits grandmother or what?"BOTSMITH.dlg; State 135 * "Pfft! Yah! Nice helmet! Hey... waits, I knows this one!"BOTSMITH.dlg; State 131 * "Ah? You have something here, smells like dirt? Needs good washing, maybe."BOTSMITH.dlg; State 127 * "Hmm... hmm... Oh, wait! Here's a glove. Only one? What is you, a rock star? Oh. Here's the other one..."BOTSMITH.dlg; State 123 * "*sings* Hmm. I think I sees bracers of goody-two-shoesness!"BOTSMITH.dlg; State 120 * "Hmm... it seems you has lots of junks in here. Needs junk drawer."BOTSMITH.dlg; State 116 * "What gots we here? A book? Is good bedtime readings, maybe? Oh... is tome of golems. Yecccch. BOR-ing."BOTSMITH.dlg; State 110 * "*sings* Eh? Ooh! Shower curtain? Oh... is only a cloak! Nasty pattern, that."BOTSMITH.dlg; State 106 * "..eww... eugh... What is bad smell? You been killing dragons?"BOTSMITH.dlg; State 101 * "Ooo... you like this one, maybe...? Like a little smack on the tush, huh? Heh heh..."BOTSMITH.dlg; State 97 * "Eh? Bag of rocks? What do you do with so many rocks? Need for head?"BOTSMITH.dlg; State 93 * "What? You uses sling? What is you, a big sissy?"BOTSMITH.dlg; State 90 * "Hmm... maybe could uses that string again. Not thinks of this one."BOTSMITH.dlg; State 87 * "Oooo... is very nice quiver, it is. Pretty colors."BOTSMITH.dlg; State 83 * "Eh? String? Ooo, good string, it is! Like string when you tie shoelaces together, but better!"BOTSMITH.dlg; State 77 * "Mmm. What's this? You gots hammer? Bhaal once drop hammer on big godly toe. Jump around and swear for days, he did. Kicked poor me all the way to Baator. Very bad week, that."BOTSMITH.dlg; State 73 * "Aaah, the flail of many heads, it is. Ouch! Ooo, wrong head."BOTSMITH.dlg; State 68 * "Mmm... a mace from the skies? Hit you on the head and leave lump, maybe?"BOTSMITH.dlg; State 64 * "What's this? Oh... one hot club. POW, straight to the moon!"BOTSMITH.dlg; State 60 * "*snicker* Hindo's Doom! Can you say it? Hindo's DOOOOOM..."BOTSMITH.dlg; State 56 * "Ooo! Turmish forging is such nice work. MAH-velous. Just MAH-velous."BOTSMITH.dlg; State 52 * "Oooo... big weapon, this. You overcompensating, maybe?"BOTSMITH.dlg; State 48 * "Is good staff, very firm, very strong. Makes for a good SWACK IN THE HEAD! KA-POWWW!"BOTSMITH.dlg; State 44 * "Ooo, nice axe! Lops off heads like nobody's business! I like it!"BOTSMITH.dlg; State 40 * "Oooo... what's this? Sharp!"BOTSMITH.dlg; State 36 * "Hmm. Bhaal had one of these. Used to pick teeth lots. No manners, he."BOTSMITH.dlg; State 32 * "Ooooo... holy avenger sword, huh? Nice."BOTSMITH.dlg; State 28 * "Ooo... what a big sword you has..."BOTSMITH.dlg; State 24 * "You has holy sword, does you? Hell isn't place for you, maybe, eh?"BOTSMITH.dlg; State 20 * "Mm. Cool bastard sword, oh yes! Why bastard, you think? No parent?"BOTSMITH.dlg; State 16 * "Ah? Sword that burns? Hm! Have cream for that."BOTSMITH.dlg; State 12 * "Ooo! Is nice sword, maybe..."BOTSMITH.dlg; State 6 * "What this now? Dragon scales? Shiny."BOTSMITH.dlg; State 156 * "There something else here? Hmm... old rations? Do you clean pack sometimes or just pretend?"BOTSMITH.dlg; State 86 * "Okays, I keep lookin'... what is this? Stale cookie? *crunch* *crunch* Ugggh... that is no cookie!"BOTSMITH.dlg; State 100 * "*sings* I'se looking through stuffs that ain't mine! ...dum-dee-doo-doo-dum-dum-dum-dum..."BOTSMITH.dlg; State 109 * "I keep looking, but I runnings out of recipes soon. I needs to find Martha soon! She around Hell somewhere, I thinks."BOTSMITH.dlg; State 119 *"Hmm. Nope. Nope! I sees nothing more that matches with my recipes. No more shiny ones. Oh well. Back to cleaning, I guesses."BOTSMITH.dlg; State 5 * "Hm... Umm, Cespenar only serve the great one. Youse nice, maybe, but youse still a nobody."BOTSMITH.dlg; State 152 References Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Lists Category:Smiths